Es geschah im November
by Butterfliege2604
Summary: Warnung!RAPE! Wer es nicht mag Finger davon lassen! Hermine wir verfolgt, Draco ist ein Todesser (oder auch nicht) und Harry hat Freundschaft mit seinem größten Feind nach Voldemort geschlossen.
1. Chapter 1

Vorab: _**Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir. Sie alle gehören der wundervollen J.K.R. Ich habe sie mir nur mal eben ausgeliehen um mit ihnen eine kleine Geschichte zu schreiben.**_

Summary: **Warnung!RAPE! Wer es nicht mag Finger davon lassen! **_**Hermine wir verfolgt, Draco ist ein Todesser (oder auch nicht) und Harry hat Freundschaft mit seinem größten Feind nach Voldemort geschlossen.**_

**Kapitel 1:** **Flucht!**

Mit einem Schlag war sie wach. Sie lag in ihrem Bett, den Zauberstab griffbereit und lauschte nach dem was sie geweckt haben könnte. _Stimmen._ Sofort saß sie aufrecht im Bett. Hermine versuchte noch heraus zu finden wo diese Stimmen herkamen und wie viele es wahren, als sie das Knarren ihrer Haustür wahrnahm, welches sie immer von sich gab wenn man sie öffnete. _Es war soweit!_

Schnell und leise stand sie auf, ergriff ihren schon seit Wochen gepackten Rucksack und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Sie flitzte Richtung Wandschrank und öffnete beide Türen hastig, jedoch darauf bedacht keinen verräterischen laut von sich zu geben. Sie schob die Kartons zur Seite und griff nach der Falltür. Hermine schlüpfte hindurch und war geblendet von der Dunkelheit. Noch bevor sich ihre Augen an das nicht vorhandene Licht gewöhnen konnten schloss sie die Falltür über sich wieder und rannte los.

Sie hatte sich Wochenlang darauf vorbereitet, dass diese Situation eintrifft und nun war sie doch schneller gekommen als ihr lieb war. Zu Glück kannte sie durch ihr tägliches Training die Wege schon auswendig. Sie war schon einige Meter gerannt bevor sie mit einem kurzen „Lumos!" die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs erleuchtete. Nach schier endlosen Minuten in denen Hermine ohne Unterbrechung gerannt war, kam sie endlich an der Tür an die aus diesem Tunnel raus führen würde.

„Alohomora!" Die Tür sprang auf und Hermine rannte hindurch. Magie alleine würde ihre Verfolger nicht aufhalten. Sie blieb kurz stehen und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Felswand über der Tür. „Expluso!" Große Teile der Felswand fielen vor die Tür aus der Hermine eben raus gerannt ist und versperrten sie. Sie drehte sich um und rannte weiter, in den Wald hinein, der das gesamte Grundstück um das Haus in dem sie die letzten Wochen verbracht hatte, einnahm.

Hermine löschte das Licht an ihrem Zauberstab mit einem kurzen „Nox.", so dass man sie nicht schon von weitem sehen konnte. Sie wusste nicht wie weit sie schon gerannt war. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und doch raste sie an Hermine vorbei. Immer wieder schaute sie zurück um zu gucken ob ihr jemand auf den Fersen war, doch sie sah niemanden. Immer wieder blieb sie mit ihrer Schlafanzughose an den Dornen im Gestrüpp hängen, so dass sie vollkommen zerrissen war. Auch ihr Oberteil hatte schon einiges abbekommen. Ihre Kleidung schützte sie nicht länger vor den Dornen und Zweigen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit waren ihre Arme und Beine völlig zerkratzt. Hermines Dutt begann ebenfalls zu zerfallen, so das sie nun auch immer öfters mit ihren Haaren Gefahr lief hängen zu bleiben. In einem kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit stolperte Hermine und fiel der Länge nach hin. _Scheiße! _Sie wollte sich direkt wieder aufrichten, doch als sie den linken Fuß versuchte zu belasten schoss ein Schmerz durch ihr Bein. _Verdammt! _

Sie hatte ihn sich wohl gestaucht. Sie kramte in ihrem Rucksack nach einem von den Schmerztränken, die sie vorsichtshalber eingepackt hatte. Als sie die kleine Phiole fand entkorkte Hermine sie direkt und trank sie mit einem Zug leer. Es blieb ihr keine Zeit um auf die Wirkung des Tranks zu warten, also biss sie die Zähne zusammen und stand auf. Das Tempo mit dem sie nun lief war um einiges langsamer als zuvor, doch ihr Fuß schmerzte zu sehr als das sie schneller laufen konnte. Selbst als der Trank wirkte schmerzte ihr Fuß noch zu heftig, als dass sie ihr altes Tempo erreichen konnte.

Abrupt bremste sie ab, als sie plötzlich an einer Klippe stand. _Oh nein! _Hermine hatte anscheinend die Orientierung verloren und war zu weit nach Westen gerannt. Sie war der Verzweiflung nah und völlig außer Atem. Als sie sich grade an einem Baum anlehnen wollte um ein wenig zu verschnaufen, erblickte sie etwas das aussah wie schwarzer Rauch. Schwarzer Rauch der in Windeseile zwischen den Baumstämmen hindurch flog. Es war zu spät um weg zurennen. Erschöpft und sich ihres Schicksals sicher lies sie sich mit dem Rücken am Baumstamm runter gleiten.

_**Ich hoffe euch hat das erste Kapitel gefallen und vor allem Lust auf mehr gemacht! :)  
Das hier ist meine erste FF die ich veröffentliche. :3 Deshalb bitte ich euch... Reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Vorab: _**Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir. Sie alle gehören der wundervollen J.K.R. Ich habe sie mir nur mal eben ausgeliehen um mit ihnen eine kleine Geschichte zu schreiben.**_

Summary: **Warnung!RAPE! Wer es nicht mag Finger davon lassen! **_**Hermine wird verfolgt, Draco ist ein Todesser (oder auch nicht) und Harry hat Freundschaft mit seinem größten Feind nach Voldemort geschlossen.**_

_**Ohje. Tut mir leid das ich so lange gebraucht hab um das 2. Kapitel hochzuladen, ABER mein PC ist kaputt gegangen :( und somit kam ich nicht dazu das ganze auf PC zu schreiben. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir noch einmal und Reviewed das ganze trotzdem! :)**_

_**Achja, ich hab übrigens meinen ERSTEN Follower :3 **_

_**Kapitel 2:**__**Erwischt!**_

Eine große, schwarz gekleidete Gestallt baute sich vor ihr auf "Erwischt!" Ein düsteres Lachen dran unter der Maske hervor. Obwohl sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen könnte wusste Hermine wenn sie da vor sich hatte.

"Endlich hab ich dich gefunden, Granger! Wir alle suchen schon verzweifelt nach dir." Er zog die Maske ab und hockte sich vor sie. "Oh, hast du dich verletzt als du vor mir weg gerannt bist?!" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter als Hermine seinen Namen nannte. "Zabini!" "Aha, Du erkennst mich also noch!" Er wand sich kurz von ihr ab, zog den Mantel Ärmel hoch und berührte mit seinem Zauberstab das Dunkle Mal. "Ich hab sie!" verkündete er und wand sich ihr wieder zu.

Er nahm ihr den Zauberstab ab den sie kampflos her gab. "Wusstest du eigentlich schon," begann Zabini und beugte sich weiter zu Hermine hin, "dass ich es seit dem Ball für das Trimagische Turnier mit dir treiben will?!" Er strich ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr. "Seit dem ich dich in diesem Kleid gesehen hab!" Er lächelte bösartig. "Ich wollte unbedingt der sein der dich findet, hat Lord Lucius uns doch versprochen, dass wir mit dir anstellen dürfen was wir wollen." Seine rechte Hand vergrub sich in ihren wilden Locken "und ich weiß genau was ich will!" Brutal presste er seine Lippen auf ihre. Er Stand auf und zog sie an den Haaren ein stück nach oben. Hermine schrie vor schmerzen auf. Dann stieß Zabini sie zu Boden.

"Zieh dich aus!" Befahl er und Hermine begriff nun endlich. Sie schaute ihn geschockt an und schüttelte den Kopf "Zieh dich aus oder ich tue es!" herrschte er sie an. Hermine begann zu weinen doch noch immer weigerte sie sich. "Nun gut." Zabini hockte sich über sie und packte ihre Arme. "Nein!" Hermine schrie und begann sich zu wehren, doch er lachte nur. "Schrei ruhig. Es hört dich eh keiner. Und wenn doch, dann wird es ihn nicht interessieren!" Er löste seinen Gürtel und band damit ihre Hände über ihren Kopf zusammen. Hermine versuchte gegen die Fesseln anzukämpfen, doch merkte schnell, dass es nichts bringen wird.

Zabini knöpfte ihr Oberteil auf und zog es ihr hoch bis zu den Fesseln. Dann hockte er sich zwischen ihre Beine und begann ihr ihre Hose auszuziehen. Trotz der Tritte, mit denen Sie versucht hatte ihn von sich zu stoßen, schaffte Zabini es und nun lag Hermine nackt vor ihm. Sie weinte bitterlich und konnte vor lauter Tränen kaum noch Zabinis von Gier verzerrtes Gesicht sehen. "Ich hab solange auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet und nun bist du mir auch noch vollkommen ausgeliefert!" Er machte sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen und zog sie ein stück runter. Er griff mit seiner Hand in ihren Schritt. Hermine zuckte zusammen. "Bitte, nicht! Ich ... bin noch Jungfrau!" Zabini lachte. "Was? Krum und Weasly waren die wohl nicht Manns genug?!"

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar drang er in sie ein. Hermine schrie auf, als ein heftiger Schmerz ihren Unterleib durchzog un versuchte sich zu wehren, doch je mehr sie sich wehrte desto schmerzhafter war es für sie. Als sie fast ohnmächtig wurde und sich dankbar der rettenden Schwärze hingeben wollte, packte Zabini ihren kaputten Fuß und drückte zu. Die Schwärze verschwand und Hermine schrie erneut auf. "Oh nein, Granger. So leicht mach ich es dir nicht. Ich hab zulange auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet."

Schier endlose Minuten und zahlreiche Schmerzensschreie später sackte Zabini erschöpft auf ihr zusammen. Er zwang sie ihn noch einmal zu küssen bevor er sich aus ihr zurückzog. Hermine drehte sich sofort auf die Seite und zog ihre Arme und Beine so nah wie möglich an sich ran. Still weinte sie vor sich hin während Zabini aufstand und sich wieder am herrichten war. Plötzlich hilt er in seinen Bewegungen inne.

"Draco, was machst du den hier?" Schnell schloss er seinen Mantel, doch anstatt zu antworten richtete Draco seinen Zauberstab auf Zabini. "Was soll das?" Zabini schaute seinen Freund ratlos an. "Avada Kedavra!" Die Umgebung um Hermine leuchtete kurz grün auf, dann ein dumpfes Geräusch welches von Zabinis leblosen Körper verursacht wurde der auf dem Boden aufschlug, Draco eilte auf Hermine zu. "Oh Gott. Ich hab dich gesucht und... " Doch Hermine hörte ihm gar nicht zu, plötzlich wurde ihr wieder schwarz vor Augen und diesmal hinderte sie niemand dran ihn die bodenlose Schwärze einzutauchen.

_**REVIEWS NICHT VERGESSEN!**_** :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Vorab: _**Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir. Sie alle gehören der wundervollen J.K.R. Ich habe sie mir nur mal eben ausgeliehen um mit ihnen eine kleine Geschichte zu schreiben.**_

Summary: **Warnung!RAPE! Wer es nicht mag Finger davon lassen! **_**Hermine wird verfolgt, Draco ist ein Todesser (oder auch nicht) und Harry hat Freundschaft mit seinem größten Feind nach Voldemort geschlossen.**_

_**Es geht weiter mit meiner kleinen Geschichte. :) Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch dieses Kapitel so gut wie die vorherigen. Und Herzlich Willkommen Follower Nummer Zwei! Ich freue mich wahnsinnig über dich :D**_

_**Kapitel 3: Erinnerung.**_

Schmerzen! Das war das Erste was Hermine bemerkte. Schmerzen! Alles tat ihr weh. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich schwer an, ihr Fuß pochte und Krämpfe fuhren immer wieder durch ihren Unterleib. Schmerzen! Erst dann kamen die Erinnerungen an diese eine November Nacht wieder. Waldboden. Zabinis Gesicht. Grünes Licht. Und dann Draco. Draco?

Wie lang war das jetzt her? Wie lang hatte sie geschlafen? Sie traute sich nicht die Augen zu öffnen, fürchtete sich vor dem was sie erwarten könnte. Als sie sich doch traute die Augen zu öffnen wurde sie von dem wenigen Licht im Zimmer fast geblendet. Sie fand sich in einem Großen Zimmer wieder, in dessen Mitte ein riesiges Bett stand in das man sie gelegt hatte. Sie war unter mehreren Decken vergraben die schwer auf ihren Körper drückten. Dieses Zimmer kam ihr nicht bekannt vor. Plötzlich bemerkte sie eine Gestallt die neben ihrem Bett in einem Sessel saß und sie beobachtete. "Harry?"

Sie wollte sich aufsetzen, doch als sie es versuchte drückte Harry sie vorsichtig aber bestimmt wieder zurück in die Kissen. "Bleib liegen Hermine! Du bist noch zu schwach um auf zu stehen." Hermine tat was ihr gesagt wurde. "Bist du es wirklich? Harry?" Er nickte nur. Hermine begann zu weinen, erst leise, doch es entwickelte sich schnell zu einem lauten Schluchzen. Harry stand auf und setzte sich neben sie ins Bett um sie in dem Arm zu nehmen. "Shh. Schon gut." Er war sichtlich überfordert mit der weinenden Hermine. "Ich... Ich hab gedacht du wärst Tod!" schaffte sie schließlich zu sagen, als die Tränen langsam weniger wurden. "Genau so wie... " Sie schaffte es noch immer nicht es auszusprechen ob wohl es nun fast ein halbes Jahr her war. "So wie Ron?!" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Sie nickte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Hermine es tut mir alles so Leid. Ich musste euch glauben lassen dass ich Tod bin. Es... wenn ich die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte ... ich hätte es euch gesagt." Hermine schaute zu Harry hoch. "Ich erklär es die später Hermine, versprochen!" Sie gab sich für den Augenblick damit zufrieden. Nicht weil ihr die Informationen reichten, sondern weil sie einfach zu kaputt war um dem ganzen zu folgen. Sie merkte plötzlich wie müde sich eigentlich noch war. "Harry ich würde mich gerne noch ein wenig hinlegen." Er stand auf und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel. "Du musst nicht hierbleiben" doch er lächelte nur. "Schlaf, Hermine!" Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Sie war fast eingeschlafen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie gar nicht gefragt hatte wo sie waren, doch bevor sie die Augen nochmal öffnen konnte um zu fragen, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

xXx

Die Tür öffnete sich und Draco steckte seinen Köpf hindurch. "Wie geht es ihr?" fragte er leise, denn Blick auf Hermines schlafendes Gesicht gerichtet. Immer wenn er sie sah musste er an diesen Anblick im Wald denken, wie sie da lag, gebrochen. "Ich weiß es nicht." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie hat nicht drüber geredet. Ich glaube Hermine war zu überrascht mich hier zu sehen." Draco nickte mit dem Kopf ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu wenden. "Du machst dir sorgen um sie, nicht wahr?!" Draco nickte erneut. "Wenn du sie so gesehen hättest, Harry, wie an diesem Abend..." "Draco! Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Sie ist hier und sie lebt! Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst... Er hätte sie genau so umgebracht wie Ron."

Draco würde diesen Abend niemals vergessen. Also er Zabini erblickte und verstand was dort grade passiert war, zögerte er keine Sekunde ihn umzubringen. Dem Lord erzählte er später er hätte ihn so gefunden, ohne das Mädchen. Die Wut des Lords bekam Draco ab, doch das war ihm egal. Er wusste dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Doch der Moment als er die bewusstlose Hermine vom Waldboden aufhob erschütterte ihn noch immer. Er hatte seinen Mantel ausgezogen um sie darin einzuwickeln und sie dann vorsichtig auf die Arme genommen. Ihr Gesicht war trotz der Ohnmacht schmerzverzerrt und er beeilte sich nach Hause zu kommen. Er disapparierte zu dem Haus welches er seit gut einem Jahr bewohnte.

Als er mit einem "Plopp" in der Diele apparierte schoss Harry sofort aus dem Wohnzimmer. "Hast du sie..." Er stockte mitten im Satz als er Hermine erblickte. "Was... was ist Passiert?" Draco schüttelte nut den Kopf. "Später. Hilf mir sie in eins der Gästezimmer zu bringen"  
Er flößte ihr mehrere Tränke ein und bei jedem fragte Harry was es für einer sei. "Schmerztrank" antwortete er während er schon nach der nächsten Flasche griff. "Und der?" "Beruhigungstrank." Harry nickte. Draco wusste das er ihm zwar vertraute, aber hier ging es um seine beste Freundin und Harry fühlte sich machtlos, da er Draco nicht zur Hand gehen konnte. "Und was ist das für einer?" Draco hielt einen Moment inne und seufzte. "Das ist ... ein Verhütungstrank..." Harrys Augen weiteten sich. "WER?" Doch Draco drehte sich von ihm weg und flößte Hermine den Trank ein. "Ich hab ihn schon getötet, Harry!"

Draco wurde plötzlich aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen als Hermine begann sich unruhig im Bett zu wälzen.

**Bitte Reviews nicht vergessen! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Vorab: _**Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir. Sie alle gehören der wundervollen J.K.R. Ich habe sie mir nur mal eben ausgeliehen um mit ihnen eine kleine Geschichte zu schreiben.**_

Summary: **Warnung!RAPE! Wer es nicht mag Finger davon lassen! **_**Hermine wird verfolgt, Draco ist ein Todesser (oder auch nicht) und Harry hat Freundschaft mit seinem größten Feind nach Voldemort geschlossen.**_

_**Und das nächste Kapitel ist online. ;) Hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr lest fleißig weiter. Ach, und herzlich Willkommen Follower Nummer 3. :D **_

_**Kapitel 4: Seiten!**_

„Harry du sitzt nun schon seit fast 30 Stunden in diesem Sessel. Geh ruhig in dein Zimmer und leg dich hin." Draco stand, die Arme überkreuzt, im Türrahmen und schaute Harry fast schon mütterlich an. „Und was ist wenn sie nochmal aufwacht?!" Harry konnte die Augen kaum noch aufhalten. „Ich werde so lange bei ihr bleiben bis du ausgeschlafen hast. Sie wird also nicht alleine sein." Harry nickte, sich bewusst, dass Draco recht hatte und stand auf. „Danke, Draco. Falls irgendwas sein sollte dann..." „Dann wecke ich dich, versprochen!" Harry schlich aus dem Zimmer und legte sich in seinem Zimmer schlafen.

Den Sessel hatte Harry noch am selben Abend an dem Draco mit Hermine nach Hause kam bezogen und seit dem nur verlassen um auf Toilette zu gehen. Und hätte Draco ihm nichts zu Essen und Trinken hochgebracht, hätte er die letzten Stunden nichts zu sich genommen. Draco lies sich in den Sessel fallen und begann das Buch zu lesen, welches er sich aus der Bibliothek unten mitgebracht hatte. Es war ein Muggelbuch, das er Hermine einmal hat lesen sehen. Peter Pan. Es faszinierte ihn und oftmals wünschte er sich wie Peter nie erwachsen zu werden. Er hatte es vor 2 Tagen begonnen und das Buch fast schon durch, als er die Augen nicht mehr offen halten könnte.

xXx

Als Hermine erneut aufwachte war es hell im Zimmer. Jemand hatte die Vorhänge aufgezogen und frische Blumen in eine Vase auf ihrem Nachttisch gestellt. Es saß wieder jemand neben ihrem Bett nur war es diesmal nicht Harry. Hatte sie das alles nur geträumt? Seine weiß-blonden Haare waren das erste was ihr an ihm auffiel. Sie kannte nur einen mit dieser Haarfarbe. Malfoy. Sein Kopf war nach vorne gesunken und er schien zu schlafen. Hermine bekam Angst, dass sie sich Harry wirklich nur eingebildet hatte und Draco sie verschleppt hatte.

Sie beschloss aufzustehen um nach Harry zu suchen. Vorsichtig, drauf bedacht Draco nicht zu wecken, befreite sie sich aus den mehreren lagen Decken und setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes. Sie versuchte ihren kaputten Fuß zu belasten, der gar nicht so geschwollen war, wie sie befürchtet hatte und war überrascht als sie keine Schmerzen spürte. Sie stand auf und schwankte kurz, was Hermine darauf schob, dass sie ihre Beine seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr belastet hatte. Sie versuchte in Richtung Tür zu gehen, musste sich jedoch an den Möbeln im Raum entlang hangeln, da sie sonst drohte hinzufallen. Die letzten 2 Meter zur Tür musste sie freihändig zurücklegen, da sie dort keine Möglichkeit hatte sich an etwas festzuhalten. Plötzlich wurde ihr schwindelig und noch bevor sie nach irgendetwas greifen konnte gaben ihre Beine nach und sie brach zusammen.

xXx

Draco war schlagartig wach. Er schaute sich panisch nach der Ursache für das laute Geräusch um und erblickte die auf den Boden liegende Hermine. Er sprang auf und eilte auf sie zu. „Hermine?!" Die Tür flog auf und Harry trat ins Zimmer. Er hockte sich ebenfalls neben Hermine und strich ihr einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Was ist passiert?" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin wohl eingeschlafen und plötzlich war da dieser Knall." Vorsichtig hob Harry Hermine auf seine Arme und trug sie zum Bett. „Sie hat sich wohl erschrocken als sie dich gesehen hat und wollte fliehen." Draco setze sich wieder in den Sessel und starrte auf Hermine, die langsam ihre Augen öffnete.

Hermine schaute direkt in Harrys Gesicht. „Harry!" Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Ich hab geträumt, Malfoy säße neben meinem Bett und ich wollte dich suchen gehen. Ich... „ Draco räusperte sich. „Guten Morgen, Hermine." Hermine erschrak und schaute abwechselnd Draco dann Harry an. „Ich..verstehe nicht." Sie begann zu zitter und ihr Hände verkrampften sich in der Bettdecke. „Hermine, beruhig dich. Draco ist … auf unserer Seite."

„Auf unserer Seite? Harry weißt du überhaupt, was du da sagst?" Hermine schaute Harry an als wäre er verrückt. „Ich glaube es ist besser wenn ich raus gehe." Draco stand auf und verließ den Raum, sich bewusst werdend, dass obwohl er Hermine gerettet hatte, er ihr Vertrauen nicht so leicht gewinnen würde. „Hermine, glaub mir, er ist auf unserer Seite. Wenn er nicht wäre... er hat Sowohl mir, als auch dir das Leben gerettet." Harry setzte sich auf die Bettkante und schaute auf seine Hände. „Ich bin nicht einfach so verschwunden, sondern wurde von einigen Todessern überrascht. Darunter auch Draco. Sie griffen mich an, doch Draco wand einen Blendzauber an, der nicht nur mich sondern auch alle Todesser blendete. Als ich dort, blind wie ich war, stand, packte er mich und brachte mich aus den Gebäude raus." Er blickte Hermine in die Augen. „Ohne ihn, wäre ich nicht entkommen!" Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Und nun vertraust du ihm einfach? Ich wusste nicht das du so naiv bist!" „Mir blieb nichts anderes über. Er weite mich in seinen Plan ein und stellte mir frei zu gehen oder mit zumachen. Ich blieb."

Hermine schien immer noch nicht überzeugt zu sein. „Welcher Plan?" Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „So leid es mir tut, ich kann dir nichts darüber erzählen, solange du dich nicht entschieden hast uns zu helfen und glaub mir. Wir brauchen dich." „Ich soll ohne zu wissen was ihr vorhabt einwilligen euch bei eurem Plan zu helfen?" blaffte Hermine ihn an. „Es geht nicht anders" Harry stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Er schien draußen jemanden gesehen zu haben den er kannte, denn er lächelte und winkte. Dann drehte er sich zu Hermine um und schaute sie ernst an. „Hermine, wie brauchen dich, doch wenn du uns nicht helfen möchtest, dann kann ich das verstehen." „Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete sie gestresst. „Ich kann das grade nicht entscheiden, Harry." Dieser nickte verständnisvoll. „Kannst du mir wenigstens ein paar meiner anderen Fragen beantworten?" Harry lächelte. „So gut ich kann."

Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin und atmete tief durch. „Wo bin ich?" Obwohl diese Frage leicht zu beantworten war zögerte Harry. „Bei Draco zu Hause." „Malfoy Manor?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber mehr darf ich dir nicht sagen." Hermine seufzte. „Okay. Weißt du wo Ginny ist? Sie ist verschwunden, circa 3 Wochen nach dir und..." Harry würgte sie ab „Ich weiß. Sie ist hier."

**Reviews ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Vorab: _**Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir. Sie alle gehören der wundervollen J.K.R. Ich habe sie mir nur mal eben ausgeliehen um mit ihnen eine kleine Geschichte zu schreiben.**_

Summary: **Warnung!RAPE! Wer es nicht mag Finger davon lassen! **_**Hermine wird verfolgt, Draco ist ein Todesser (oder auch nicht) und Harry hat Freundschaft mit seinem größten Feind nach Voldemort geschlossen.**_

_**Und wider ein Kapitel online. Eine riesen Entschuldigung, dass ihr so lange auf dieses Kapitel warten musstet und jetzt ist es auch noch nicht mal sehr lang. D: Doch ich verspreche, das nächste Kapitel wird was länger und aufregender. ;)**_

_**Bleibt mir treu! :D**_

_**Kapitel 5: Schuldgefühl!**_

Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte oder wie sie reagieren sollte. Harry hatte Ginny gerettet, bevor ihr etwas zustoßen konnte. Und sie? Sie musste sich alleine durchkämpfen, in ständiger Sorge um ihre verschwundenen Freunde und vor allem um sich selbst. Wochenlang, ohne richtigen Schlaf oder einen Moment Ruhe. Das Gefühl ständig fluchtbereit sein zu müssen ohne genau zu wissen wohin man Fliehen soll. Sie hatte dieses Gefühl noch immer. „Warum nur sie?" Hermine schaute runter auf die Bettdecke, so dass sie in Harrys Augen nicht erkennen würde ob das was er sagt eine Lüge ist. Sie wollte einfach nur eine Antwort, eine Antwort um nicht mehr weiter drüber nach zu denken.

„Ich... Es... Hermine. Du musst mir glauben. Wenn ich gekonnt hätte, ich hätte euch beide sofort gerettet." Sie wartete auf all die Tränen die sie in den letzten Wochen angesammelt hatten, doch es kamen keine. Sie war leer. „Nachdem Draco mir von Rons Tod erzählt hatte, bin ich ohne ein weiteres Wort zum Fuchsbau appariert. Ich war voller Angst um Ginny und hab dabei völlig vergessen, dass der Fuchsbau bewacht werden könnte." Harry begann unruhig im Zimmer hin und her zu gehen. „Nachdem ich Ginny geholt und wieder hier angekommen bin, hat Draco mich angeschrien und mir wurde klar wie leichtsinnig diese Aktion gewesen ist. Draco legte ein Disappariersperre für mich übers Haus, so dass es für mich unmöglich war dich zu holen." Hermine blickte auf und schaute Harry direkt in die Augen. „Er wollte also nicht das du mich Rettest? Warum? Weil ich ein _Schlammblut_ bin?" Sie klang zorniger als Harry sie jemals erlebt hatte, doch auf ihrem Gesicht war keine Regung zu sehen. „Nein! Hermine, so ist Draco nicht mehr. Er hatte das alles nur gemacht um mich und vor allem seinen Plan zu schützen..."

xXx

Sie misstraute ihm also noch immer. Draco seufzte, jedoch so leise möglich auf, damit die Beiden nicht mitbekamen, dass er lauschte. _„So ist Draco nicht mehr." _Das Stimmte nicht ganz, denn eigentlich war er noch nie _SO._ Er hat es all die Zeit nur gespielt. Selbst in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts, wusste er doch, dass er nur so sicher war vor Lord Voldemord. _„Er wollte sich drum kümmern dich nach hier zu holen, doch als er endlich die Gelegenheit hatte, warst du schon davon gelaufen." _Noch immer machte sich Draco deswegen Vorwürfe. Wäre er 3 Tage früher losgezogen um Hermine nach hier zu holen, sie hätte all das nicht durchleben müssen. Und Blaise hätte nie die Chance bekommen …

Er wollte nicht weiter drüber nachdenken und verließ den Flur. Außerdem musste Draco später noch zu seinem Vater nach Malfoy Manor und wollte vorher noch eine Kleinigkeit essen. Doch als er unten am Tisch saß und sich eine Scheibe Brot schmieren wollte, kamen seine Gedanken von eben wieder zurück. Eigentlich, so war er sich sicher, war er an allem Schuld. Er hatte Harry zur Flucht verholfen, wodurch weder die Todesser noch Voldemort wussten, wo er sich aufhält. Ron wurde nur von ihnen entführt, um diese fehlenden Informationen zu bekommen und da auch er nicht helfen könnte musste er sterben. Es war seine Schuld, dass Harry so leichtsinnig losgezogen ist um Ginny zu retten, nachdem er ihm von Rons Tod erzählt hatte und ebenso war es seine Schuld, dass er Harry daran gehindert hat Hermine zu retten.

Draco hatte nun, nachdem er überzeugt war an allem schuld zu sein, keinen Appetit mehr und schob das Brot von sich weg. Er beschloss einfach schon was früher bei seinen Eltern aufzukreuzen, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Vater ihn früher gehen lies. Er ging in den Flur und streift sich seinen Mantel über, als Ginny aus Harrys Zimmer heraustrat. „Hallo Draco." Sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er nickte ihr zu und schloss dabei seinen Mantel. „Wo gehst du hin?" Er lächelte gequält und sprach in eben solch einem Tonfall. „Zu meinen Eltern. Und wohin bist du Unterwegs?" Ginny deutete den Flur runter. „Hermine möchte mich sehen." Draco nickte erneut und drehte sich dann Richtung Kamin. Er Schmiss etwas Flohpulver ins Feuer und war so gleich verschwunden.

xXx

Als die Beiden jungen Frauen sich sahen, fielen sie sich direkt in die Arme. Wobei Ginny eher Hermine in die Arme fiel, denn diese Saß nur aufrecht im Bett, weil sie noch zu schwach zum laufen war. Harry verließ das Zimmer um ihnen die Möglichkeit zu geben über alles was in den letzten Wochen passiert war zu reden. Doch bevor Ginny und Hermine begannen miteinander zu quatschen, weinte Ginny noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, während Hermine sie im Arm hielt und ihr über den Rücken strich. Hermine selbst verdrückte keine einzige Träne, sie fühlte sich immer noch wie leer. Selbst Freudentränen waren ihr nicht möglich. Die letzten Wochen hatten sie Sichtbar abstumpfen lassen!

**Reviews, Reviews oder ich fall um!**

**Reviews, Reviews oder ich fall um!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vorab:** _**Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir. Sie alle gehören der wundervollen J.K.R. Ich habe sie mir nur mal eben ausgeliehen um mit ihnen eine kleine Geschichte zu schreiben.**_

**Summary:** **Warnung!RAPE! Wer es nicht mag Finger davon lassen! **_**Hermine wird verfolgt, Draco ist ein Todesser (oder auch nicht) und Harry hat Freundschaft mit seinem größten Feind nach Voldemort geschlossen.**_

**Kapitel 6: Elternhaus **

Draco war ungern zu Besuch in seinem Elternhaus. Nicht nur, dass er hier immer die Rolle des Todessers zu spielen hatte, für den seine Eltern ihn hielten, es erinnerte ihn auch an die Schikanen seines Vaters während seine Kinder- und Jungendzeit. Noch heute hatte er diese hin und wieder zu ertragen, wenn sein Vater schlecht gelaunt war, doch seit Draco vom Lucius zu einem der 10 treusten und loyalsten Mitglieder der Todesser ernannt wurde und er somit zum inneren Zirkel gehörte, hatten die Schikanen seines Vaters stark abgenommen.

Die Tür wurde ihm von einer der Hauselfen seiner Eltern geöffnet, die sofort knickste als sie Draco sah und ihn dann stumm in das Teezimmer seiner Mutter lotste. Narzissa saß, eine Tasse Tee vor sich auf den Tisch stehend, in einem der großen Ohrensessel und lächelte als sie Draco erblickte.

„Draco, mein Liebling. Setz dich." Sie deutete auf den Sessel ihr gegenüber und goss Tee in die dort stehende Tasse. „Du bist zu spät. Du weißt doch wie dein Vater Unpünktlichkeit hasst." Ja, das wusste er und er wusste auch was ihn erwartete wenn es einmal vorkam das er zu spät eintraf.  
„Zu deinem Glück wurde er vor 20 Minuten zu einem Treffen des Lords gerufen."

Draco setzte sich auf den ihm zugewiesenen Sessel und war froh seinem Vater heute nicht zu begegnen. Er nippte an seinem Tee der ihm deutlich zu süß war, doch seine Mutter ließ ihn immer so zubereiten. Er verzog das Gesicht, stellte die Tasse wieder ab und sah seine Mutter an. Das letzte Jahr hatte seine spüren auf ihr hinterlassen. Sie war deutlich gealtert. Durch das Licht des Kronleuchters über dem Tisch an dem sie saßen, waren in ihrem Haar deutlich silberne Strähnen zu erkennen. Ihre Augen wirkten müde und sie war blasser als Draco sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Mutter, wäre es möglich einen Kaffee zu bekommen anstatt dieses Tees?" Seine Mutter lächelte „Aber natürlich, Liebling." Sie drehte sich zu einer ihrer Hauselfen um die ihm Türrahmen stand und sprach im harten Ton zu ihr. „Hast du gehört? Mister Malfoy möchte einen Kaffee haben. Geh in die Küche und setze eine Kanne auf!" sofort danach lächelte sie Draco wieder an. „Wie geht es dir ?" Er wusste nicht genau was er antworten sollte. „Nun ja, so wie immer, denke ich." sagte er schließlich und zuckte dabei mit den Schultern.

„Hast du dir endlich einen Hauselfen angeschafft?" Seine Mutter mochte den Gedanke nicht, dass ein Malfoy und noch dazu ihr eigener Sohn, seinen Haushalt komplett alleine machte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte keinen, Mutter. Ich hab mein Haus lieber für mich allein."

Nazissa sah ihn besorgt an. „Aber Junge, es kann doch nicht gut für dich sein den ganzen Tag alleine zu sein!" sie griff nach ihrer Teetasse, wobei der Ärmel ihres linken Armes bis zum Ellebogen verrutschte und einen blauen Fleck enthüllte. „War Vater das wieder?" Fragte Draco gereizt. Seine Mutter schaute auf ihren Arm hinab und zog den Ärmel rasch wieder nach oben. „Ach das, nein nein. Ich hab mich blöd gestoßen." Die Hauselfe von eben kam in den Raum gehuscht und stellte ein kleines Tablett mit einer Tasse Kaffee, Zucker und Milch vor ihm ab. Er stellt Zucker und Milch zur Seite und griff nach seiner Tasse, doch bevor er davon trank sah er seine Mutter traurig an. „Du brauchst mich nicht anlügen, Mutter. Ich kenne Vater wenn er wütend ist." Und wie er ihn kannte. Vor einigen Jahren hat sein Vater ihn so verprügelt, das er eine Woche lang nicht ohne Schmerzen gehen konnte.

„Ich... Ich war selbst Schuld, Draco. Ich bin unerlaubt in sein Arbeitszimmer gegangen und er hat mich erwischt." Draco wusste das seine Mutter wirklich glaubte, dass sie daran schuld hatte, wenn sein Vater sie Schlug. Als er 14 war fand er seine Mutter weinend auf dem Boden des Salons liegen, grün und blau geschlagen von seinem Vater. Und das nur weil sie Draco ein Muggelbuch gekauft hatte, das er unbedingt haben wollte. Draco wollte grade dazu ansetzen ihr zu sagen, dass sie nie eine Schuld trifft, wenn sein Vater so ausrastete, als er ein Geräusch hörte, das nur vom Gehstock seines Vaters auf den Fliesen des Salons stammen konnte.

Schon ging dir Tür zum Teezimmer auf und Lucius Malfoy trat, immer noch seinen schweren schwarzem Mantel an, ins Zimmer. „Guten Tag, Vater." Draco war sofort aufgesprungen um sich vor seinem Vater zu verneigen. Er hasste diese Art des Unterwerfens, doch wollte er keinen Streit mit Lucius anfangen. „Draco." Er zog seinen Mantel aus und ließ ihn einfach auf den Boden fallen. Sofort huschte eine der Hauselfen hin um ihn aufzuheben. Er sah wütend aus.

„Gibt es etwas neues, Vater?" Lucius nickte und ging in Richtung seines Büros. „komm!"

Draco folgte ihm ohne Widerspruch. Hatte er was angestellt? Im Büro angekommen ließ Lucius sich in deinem großen Arbeitssessel nieder, Draco musste stehen bleiben. „Blaise Zabini wurde seit eurem letzten Einsatz vermisst." Lucius sah seine Sohn wütend an. „Nicht nur, das euch das Schlammblut Granger entkommen ist, Sie hat es anscheinend auch noch geschafft Zabini zu töten während sie geflohen ist." Draco schluckte. „Vater, es tut mir leid, dass sie uns entkommen ist. Sie ..." Weiter kam er nicht. „Keine Ausreden, Draco! Sie ist euch entkommen obwohl ihr zu sechst wart! Ihr seit eine Schande für alle Todesser!" Draco schluckte.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass du vorher immer gute Arbeit geleistet hast und soviel vertrauen von mir, deinem Lord, genießen kannst." Lucius stand auf und ging um den Schreibtisch auf Draco zu. „Doch trotzdem hast du mich enttäuscht. Ein weiteres Scheitern von dir werde ich nicht tolerieren!" Draco nickte. „Ja, Vater!"

**Reviews! Danke! ****:)**


End file.
